The overarching goal of the proposed study is to examine the factors affecting the use of condoms, especially changes in an individual's condom use over time and across partners, in a nationally representative sample of teenage males. The specific objectives of the study will be to: 1. Reinterview the 1880 young men in the National Survey of Adolescent Males to obtain a detailed account of their knowledge and perceptions about AIDS and other STD's, their attitudes about condoms and condom use related to the prevention of AIDS and other STD's their experiences with condoms, and their sexual partners over the two years since they were first interviewed. 2. examine changes in attitudes, knowledge, and behaviors regarding sexual activity, partners, condoms, other contraception, AIDS and other STD's among young men between 1988 and 1990. Age effects can be observed across the two panels; period effects can be observed by contrasting 17.19 year-olds in 1988 with 17-19 year olds in 1990. 3. describe modal patterns of individual's condom use over time, across partners, and within relationships; and identify correlates of these patterns. 4. analyze the determinants of condom use (measured in 1990) using the interpersonal-Attitudinal-Utility conceptual model developed for the original NICHD grant incorporating baseline measures of knowledge, attitudes, and experiences obtained in 1988 as well as situational factors measured in 1990. 5. analyze the determinants of change in condom use form 1988 to 1990 among young men, in particular the effect of changes in knowledge and perceptions about AIDS as well as the effect of other variables. 6. prepare a documented public use tape which will be deposited with the Data Archive on Adolescent Pregnancy and Pregnancy Prevention at the end of the grant period.